


살아있는 우리들의 밤

by brightmelancholy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmelancholy/pseuds/brightmelancholy
Summary: 얼마 전 혼자 깨작깨작 만든 마피아au가 있는데, 거기서 나올 예정이었던 카게히나였습니다.여기에선 아직 언급되지 않았습니다만 쿠니미의 뒤에는 행동을 지시한 누군가가 있었습니다.그나저나 이것도 꾸금이라고 가져오는 저.. 죄송합니다 률님. 앵슷이라도 마음에 드셨기를 바랍니다 (도자게를 올린다)+ 제목을 수정하려고 했지만, 도무지 마땅한 제목이 생각나지 않아 덧붙여둡니다.이 글의 제목은 쏜애플의 '살아있는 너의 밤' 에서 따온 제목이었습니다. 이 제목을 남겨둔다고 제가 쏜애플 보컬 윤성현 씨의 '자궁냄새' 발언을 지지하지 않는다는 점을 분명히 하고 싶습니다. 적당한 제목이 생각날 시에 이 글의 제목은 바뀔 예정이며, 이 덧붙이는 글도 지워집니다.





	살아있는 우리들의 밤

인간의 내장을 헤치는 것은 즐겁다. 뜨끈한 살덩이를 헤칠 때마다 목구멍에서 짐승 같은 소리가 긁혀 나오는 감각은 토비오의 일상에서 가장 쾌락에 찬 순간이다. 그런데 최근에는 순위가 바뀌었다. 쇼요의 구멍은 무얼 넣어도 오물오물 잘 먹어서 좋다. 얼마 전에는 알사탕을 넣어줬더니, 구멍에서 달큼한 설탕물을 쫄쫄 흘려보냈다. 제 것과 크기가 비슷한 딜도를 빠듯하게 머금고, 앙앙 우는 쇼요도 사랑스러웠지만 확실히 토비오의 취향은 제 손이었다. 안에 넣었다 빼낼 때마다 게걸스럽게 손에 쩍쩍 들러붙는 내벽을 제 피부로 느끼는 것이 좋았다. 손가락을 깊숙이 넣고 손끝에 걸리는 도톰한 살을 꾸욱 눌러내면, 쇼요의 귀여운 성기가 점점 제 존재감을 드러낸다. 앙큼한 쇼요. 이제는 앞보다 뒤로 더 잘 가는 쇼요. 처음에는 장기를 떼어낼 때처럼 손을 대충 처박았다가 쇼요가 엉엉 울었다. 아파, 안 할래, 토비오 이 멍청이… 미안. 다시 하자. 사실 사과는 별로 소용이 없었다. 정신을 차렸을 때는 이미 쇼요의 안에 제 성기를 처박고 몇 번이고 싸지른 뒤였다. 허리 짓을 할 때마다 먼저 싸놓았던 정액들이 퍽퍽 튀었다. 납작한 아랫배가 아주 살짝 부풀어 올라서는, 배불러, 누르면 나올 거 같아… 그 말에 한 손으로 다 덮이는 아랫배를 꾹 누르면 덜 닫힌 구멍에서 하얀 점액질이 푸슛, 쏟아져 나왔다. 도로 긁어모아서 안에 꾹꾹 밀어 넣자, 빨갛게 부은 구멍이 벌름거렸다. 힘줘봐. 싫어, 못해, 힘들어. 울다 못해 쇳소리가 섞인 소리로 쇼요가 고개를 젓자, 방을 두리번거리더니 새 와인 병의 마개를 뽑았다. 처음이니까 어쩔 수 없지. 다음엔 안 봐줄 거야. 그 날은 토비오가 빼라고 할 때까지 엉덩이에 코르크 마개를 꼽고 있어야 했다. 그렇게 괴롭히는 주제에 희한하게 볼을 만지는 순간만큼은 쇼요가 여자아이라도 되는 양 굴었다. 간지러워서 그냥 세게 쥐라고 해도 듣지 않았다. 네 구멍도 좋지만, 여기도 좋아. 부드럽고, 먹음직스럽고, 귀엽고. 어디서 이렇게 예쁜 게 왔지.

 

 

처음은 도쿄의 한 클럽이었다. 최근에 넘겨받은 마약 유통을 확인하러 갔던 곳에서 토비오는 제 아버지뻘의 사내들에게 한껏 눈웃음을 치는 소년을 발견했다. 저보다 어린 아이가 벌써부터 몸을 팔려고 하는 것이 유쾌하지 않아서, 아니 사실은 저 몸에 제일 먼저 제 흔적을 새기고 싶어서. 이왕 팔 거라면, 이쪽이 좋지 않아? 돈도, 좆도. 그 날은 아무것도 못했다. 멍청아, 나 몸 안 팔아, 그냥 늙다리들 비위나 맞춰준 거란 말이야… 그러면, 대신 이거로 해줘. 하얗고 작은 손은 마냥 서툴렀는데도, 귀까지 빨개져서 어쩔 줄 모르는 표정이 제법 저를 동하게 했다. 이름이 뭐야? 쇼요. 성은? 몰라. 굳이 더 묻지 않았다. 이곳에서는 성 뿐 아니라 이름을 버린 사람들도 수두룩했다. 넌 뭐라고 불러? 토비오. 토비오군, 그래서 대딸 값은 얼마? 안 판다며. 응, 네가 내 첫 고객. 그 서툰 핸드잡 값으로 토비오는 제가 차고 다니던 손목시계를 채워 주었다. 당황하는 쇼요에게 앞으로의 외상값이라고 하며 자연스레 다음 약속을 잡았다. 쇼요는 토비오가 놀랄만큼 식성이 좋았고, 툭하면 그에게 바락바락 대들었지만, 가끔은 무척 외로운 얼굴을 했다. 그게 싫어서, 삽입은 안 하더라도 몇 번이고, 몇 번이고 입을 맞추고, 끌어안았다. 어떻게 해도 쇼요의 외로움을 지울 수 없다는 생각이 들었을 때, 토비오는 말했다. 나한테만 팔아. 네 입술도, 네 몸도. 마음도 주면 좋지만, 안 줘도 상관없어. 몸이라도 가질래. 쇼요는 잠시 말이 없이 어색한 얼굴로 미소 짓더니, 이내 그 큰 눈에서 후두둑 눈물이 떨어졌다. 그리고는 토비오의 품에 안겨왔다.

 

 

 

쇼요는 토비오가 주는 것들이 좋았다. 이제 뒷골목에서 눈칫밥 먹으며 지내지 않아도 되고, 잠잘 곳도, 식사도 걱정하지 않았다. 사실 그런 것들보다 토비오가 일을 마치고 올 때마다 저만 찾는 것이 좋았다. 쇼요의 부모님은 어떤 마피아 조직에게 살해당하고, 집이 불탔다. 그 뒤로 얼마 안 있어 동생도 숨을 거뒀다. 토비오를 만나기 전까지의 쇼요는 오롯이 혼자였다. 토비오를 만나고 나서야 깨달았다. 사실은 누군가를 사랑하고 싶었다고. 그게 우연히 토비오가 된 것이라 하더라도. 토비오가 사랑하는 쇼요가 되고 싶어. 얼마 전에는 제 돈을 주고 직접 로션을 샀다. 어, 냄새가 다르네. 응, 어때? 달다. 토비오의 입술이 볼에서, 귓가로, 목으로 내려갔다. 간지러워. 쇼요는 때로, 이대로 모든 것이 괜찮지 않은가, 하는 생각을 했다.

 

 

 

도망가세요, 도련님. 나츠 아가씨하고 멀리 멀리 도망가야해요. 까마귀 놈들이에요. 까마귀들은 독해서 어디까지라도 쫒아가니까, 꼭 도망가요. 사셔야 해요. 운전기사였던 타케다상은 그렇게 말하며 쇼요와 나츠를 벙커로 밀어 넣었다. 벙커의 뚜껑이 쾅 닫히고, 그 위에 다시 러그를 깔았을 때 방문이 벌컥- 열렸다. 벙커의 안에선 밖의 소리가 잘 들리지 않았다. 많이 뭉개져 말을 알아들을 수 없는 저음. 목소리는 길지 않았다. 누군가 털썩 쓰러졌고, 조용해졌다. 아주 오래도록 조용해졌을 때 쇼요는 조심스레 벙커를 열고 올라갔다. 그리고 속에서 울컥, 신물이 치받았다. 얼굴이 알아볼 수 없도록 뭉개졌던 시체- 아마도 타케다상의. 나츠를 데리러 다시 내려가려고 하는데, 시체가, 갑자기, 발을, 잡아채고, 쇼요는 눈을 번뜩 뜨며, 몸부림쳤다. 왜 그래, 당황한 토비오의 목소리가 들렸다. 나이트 스탠드를 켜자 쇼요의 얼굴이 식은땀으로 흠뻑 젖어 있었다. 밖에 사람을 부르려 하는데 쇼요가 팔을 꽉 잡아왔다. 싫어, 나, ㄷ, 도, 망가야, 쫒아온, 다고… 토비오가 그런 말들을 중얼거리는 쇼요를 제 팔로 감싸 안았다. 아무도 쫒아오지 않아. 여긴 안전해. 내가 이곳에 있어. 토비오의 품에 꽉 안겨 그의 심장소리를 듣는다. 안아줘, 안아주세요. 나를 악몽에서 데려가줘. 토비오가 제게 선사하는 열락 속에서, 쇼요는 안식을 찾았다. 나만의 안온한 우주. 때때로, 열기 가득한 파도가 휩쓸고 지나가는 이곳은 신이 제게 내린 구원이었다. 토비오의 손가락이 닿는 자리마다 열꽃이 피어올랐다. 그때마다 쇼요는 신음을 삼키지 않고, 솔직하게 울었다. 더, 주세요, 쇼요한테, 먹여줘. 그 애원이 먹힌 건지 토비오가 쇼요의 다리를 아무렇게나 쳐들고, 핑거링으로 발갛게 달아오른 구멍을 귀두로 쿡쿡 찔렀다. 어떻게 이렇게 사랑할 수 있을까. 어떻게 이렇게 애틋할 수 있지. 네 모든 걸 다 가져버리고 싶으면서도, 손 끝 하나 건드릴 수 없어. 경애를 담아 토비오의 턱 끝에 입 맞추자, 한참 허리를 흔들던 토비오가 제 엉덩이를 잡아 벌리고, 음모가 비벼질 만큼 깊숙이 성기를 처박았다. 잔뜩 문질러져 민감해진 내벽에 질척하게 쏘아올려지는 정액에 쇼요는 도리질 치며 울었다. 극상의 쾌감이 지나가자 탈력감이 찾아왔다. 쇼요는 이번에는 아무런 꿈 없이 달게 잠에 빠졌다.

 

 

 

눈을 떴을 때는 눈앞에 쿠니미군이 있었다. 안녕. ㄴ, 네… 친근한 인사를 주고받을 사이는 아니다. 토비오는 저 말고는 쇼요가 저와 관련된 사람들과 접촉하는 것을 꺼렸다. 토비오하고 재미가 좋나봐. 쿠니미가 제 목의 어느 부분을 손가락으로 톡톡 건드린다. 쇼요라고 했나? 토비오에 대해서 얼마나 알고 있어? 성은 들어봤나. 카게야마. 카게야마 토비오. 아, 모르나? 카라스노 수장의 성인데. 뭐 어쩌냐는 얼굴이네. 그럼 이건 어떠려나. 카게야마 토비오의 첫 임무는 한 경찰간부를 처리하는 거였어. 이름이, 히나타, 던가. 쇼요의 작은 우주에 파삭, 금이 갔다. 벙커의 천장을 울리던 발소리. 단단한 쇠뚜껑과 그 위의 러그가 소리를 흡수해서 제대로 알아듣지 못했던 저음. 그 뭉개진 소리가 연인의 목소리에 덧씌워졌다. 쇼요는 고개를 저었다. 아니에요. 쿠니미는 여유로웠다. 물어봐, 네가 직접.

 

 

 

+++

 

 

너 첫 임무가 뭐였어?

아… 어떤 경찰을 죽였던 거 같아

이름, 기억 안 나?

죽인 쥐새끼는 머릿속에 두지 않아

히나타.

뭐?

도쿄 경찰청, 형사 부장.

너 지금 무슨 소리를…… 너였구나.

그래 나야.

살아남은 아이들.

아이는 나 혼자야. 동생은, 죽었으니까.

 

 

나츠는 폐렴에 걸렸다. 집에서 나온 뒤 쇼요와 나츠는 주머니에 남은 돈을 박박 긁어 미야기로 떠났다. 하지만 가지고 있는 돈은 기차표가 고작이라, 남매는 지하철 역사나 공원에서 지내야 했다. 방을 미처 구할 틈도 없었다. 가을의 쌀쌀한 밤을 열일곱 살 소년은 견딜 수 있었지만, 다섯 살 아기는 견딜 수 없었다. 나츠는 3일 내내 고열로 앓았다. 방은 고사하고 먹는 것조차 편의점 빵과 물이 전부였으니 어린 몸이 이겨낼 힘이 있을 리가 없었다. 열이 좀 떨어져서 병원에서 링거를 제거하고, 쇼요도 조금은 긴장을 풀고 잠들었을 때, 그 작은 심장이 멎었다. 총을 맞고 한 번에 죽는 것이 나은지, 3일 동안 고열과 사투를 벌이다 가는 것이 나은지 쇼요는 알 수 없었다. 그저 이제는 정말 혼자 남았다는, 선뜩한 고독감이 그를 엄습했다. 나츠를 화장한 뒤, 쇼요는 다시 도쿄로 돌아왔다. 처음엔 복수 같은 것, 신경도 쓰지 못했다. 그냥 밑바닥을 굴러다녔다. 고등학교를 중퇴한 소년을 일하게 해주는 곳은 많지 않았다. 그러다 깡패들의 심부름을 몇 번 한 것을 계기로 지금 있는 조직에 들어가게 되었다. 생활이 조금 나아지자, 조직의 사람들에게 물어보았다. 까마귀가 뭔지 아세요? 독하게, 끝까지 쫒아간다는 까마귀에요. 그런 까마귀는 하나 뿐이야. 카라스노. 일부러 카라스노가 관리한다는 클럽 근처에 가서 얼쩡거렸다. 그런 곳을 제 구역이랍시고 ‘관리’하는 사람들이 뭘 좋아하는지 쇼요는 잘 알고 있었다. 나이에 비해 선이 곱상한 제 외모는 쓸모가 있었다. 그들에게 아양을 떨며, 하나라도 더 캐내려고 안간힘을 쓰던 쇼요를 끌고 나온 건, 어둠과 같은 머리색을 가진 소년. 아저씨 취향이야? 소년은 검은 머리에 검은 옷을 입고 있어서, 꼭, 까마귀처럼 보였다.

 

 

까마귀를 찾고 있어.

그래? 잘 찾았네.

 

 

토비오는 아닐 거라고 생각했다. 아버지는 형사 부장이었고, 편지, 전화, 소포 등으로 쏟아지는 온갖 협박들은 일상과도 같았다. 그래서 집엔 항상 경호원들이 있었다. 그 경호원들이 하나도 살아남지 못했다. 부모님의 시신은 차마 쓰다듬어 볼 엄두조차 나지 않을 만큼 난도질이 되어 있었다. 그럴 수 있는 사람은 분명 제 나이 또래가 아닐 거라고 생각했다. 그런 건 보통 원한이 있는 게 아니었을 거라고. 그러니까, 저와 동갑인 토비오는 이 일과 아무런 상관이 없을 거라고. 그래서 물어볼 생각조차 하지 않았다. 사실은, 굳이 연결 짓고 싶지 않았다. 아주 오래 물을 마시지 못했던 사람은, 물 한 모금을 주는 사람에게 무릎 꿇고 매달리게 되는 법이다. 토비오가 처음 제게 주었던 애정 한 모금이, 쇼요의 애정을 끌어올리는 마중물이 되었다. 이미 제 안에선 주체할 수 없이 물이 차올라서, 저는 그 사랑에 질식한 지 오래였다. 그런데, 사실 자신은 이미 찾았던 것이다. 제가 애타게 찾던 피에 굶주린 까마귀를.

 

 

히나타 부장은 다른 조직과 접선이 있었어. 더 이유가 필요해?

넌 그 말을 하면서 아무렇지도 않아?

넌 살아있으니, 된 거잖아.

 

 

토비오는 진심이었다. 그는 씨를 준 아버지나, 저를 낳은 어머니나 저를 죽이려 한다면 당장이라도 죽일 용의가 있었다. 저를 살아있게 하면 곁에 두고, 죽이려 하면 제거한다. 핏줄이 무슨 의미가 있을까. 이미 그와 피가 반은 섞인 형제들을 몇이나 죽였다. 그냥 죽이지도 않았다. 최대한 괴롭게, 오늘은 손가락, 어제는 발가락, 내일은 아마도 혀. 가장 마지막은 눈과 귀만 남겨두고, 보고 들을 수밖에 없는 그들의 앞에서 그들의 소중한 사람들을 도륙했다. 개인적 감정보다는 그렇게 교육받은 것이 컸다. 가까운 자가 널 죽이려할수록 보복은 엄정해야 한다. 그래야 다른 사람이 따라할 엄두를 내지 못할 테니까. 남겨진 자들은, 마찬가지다. 날 죽이려 하면 죽인다. 살리려 하면, 저도 그들을 살린다. 쇼요는 토비오를 사랑한다. 그래서 토비오도 쇼요를 사랑했다. 내가 널 죽이려 한다면, 너는 날 죽일 거야? 글쎄. 모르겠어. 사랑해본 건 처음이라서. 그런데 말야, 쇼요. 과거가 의미가 있어? 그건 이미 보이지 않는 시간이야. 지금 우리는 같이 있어, 이렇게, 이어져 있을 수도, 있는데. 쇼요는 잠시 그런가, 하고 생각했다. 그 날의 벙커도, 치솟던 불길도 모두 잊으면, 그리고 이 온기에 안겨 있으면, 모든 것이 다 괜찮을 거라고. 쇼요는 눈을 감고 토비오와 침대 위로 쓰러진다. 그리고 토비오의 어깨 너머에선, 그리운, 너무도 애틋한, 어린 여동생이. 오빠. 배고파. 더워. 엄마는? 엄마 보고 싶어… 역겨운 남창새끼. 내 말 안 들려? 쇼요는 힘없이 늘어져 있던 팔을 들어 귀를 막는다. 남창새끼. 이제는 귀 바로 옆에서 아기가 속삭인다. 네가 날 죽였어. 아냐, 나츠. 나는, 널 살리고 싶었어. 넌 내 유일한 가족이었는데. 아기가 깔깔거리며 웃는다. 쇼요는 토비오의 입술에 달려든다. 정신없이 혀를 빨고, 입술이 있을 것 같은 곳에 아무렇게나 제 입술을 눌렀다. 쇼요, 쇼요. 토비오의 눈가를 쓸어내리면, 그 손을 낚아채어 손끝을 잘근잘근 깨물었다. 한껏 달아오른 몸은 통증조차 쾌감으로 인식하여 구멍을 조였다. 토비오의 신음소리와 나츠의 웃음소리가 귓가에서 어지럽게 섞여들었다. 어떡하지. 이토록 모든 것이 무너진 후인데도, 나는 내 우주의 폐허를 떠날 수가 없어서.

 

 

남창새끼.

 

 

그런가봐, 나츠.

 

 

관계가 끝나고 곤히 잠이 든 토비오의 목에 손을 가져다 댄다. 맥이 쿵쿵 뛰는 목에 제 손이 감기는 촉감에 점차 손끝이 차게 식었다. 제발, 힘을 줘. 이 목을 눌러버려. 어서 눌러. 오빠, 눌러줘. 날 위해서, 저 더러운 까마귀를 죽여. 나츠의 목소리는 이제 머릿속에서 울렸다. 쇼요는 다시 한 번 손에 힘을 준다. 그래도, 역시. 손 밑에선 여전히 그의 심장이 살아 있다. 내내 힘이 들어가지 않는 손에, 울음을 터트리며 쇼요는 끝내 인정하고야 만다. 나는 널 먼저 죽일 수 없어. 어떻게 너를, 내가. 널 진심으로 좋아했어. 부모님도, 나츠도 떠나고, 그냥 숨을 쉬고 살아가는 것조차 힘겨웠던 내 삶에 너야말로 내 빛이었다. 몸을 지분거리던 네 짓궂은 손길도, 서투른 말투와 다정한 눈길, 그 모든 걸 잊게 해주었던 뜨거운 입술도 전부. 네가 내 태양인 줄 알았는데, 그래서 내 겨울이 다 녹아버린 줄 알았는데. 이제야 깨달았다. 너는 모닥불이어서 나는 가까이, 좀 더 가까이 다가가다 몸을 데였고, 여전히 등은 차가웠다는 걸. 뜨겁고 괴로워서 아파. 너무 춥고 외로워. 어느 쪽이 나였을까. 너와 보냈던 시간 속의 나는.

 

 

이 모든 일들이 한낱 꿈이었다면 좋았을 것이다.

 

 

킨다이치군을 죽였다. 별다른 이유는 없었다. 그저 동전 던지기였다. 이렇게 하면 그가 저를 먼저 죽일 수 있을 것 같아서. 하지만 너무 방심하면 안 돼, 토비오. 킨다이치군도 그랬거든. 꼬마야, 토비오 찾으러 온 거야? 기본적인 방어도 없이 낄낄거리던 남자는 가슴에 메스가 꽂힌 채 무너져 내렸다. 마지막 남은 힘으로 악착같이 쇼요의 목을 조르려고 했지만, 쇼요가 배를 걷어차자, 그 손은 쇼요의 몸을 타고 떨어져 내렸다. 첫 살인이었다. 손에 묻은 끈적한 피를 바라보는데 문득 눈물이 났다. 이제 너는 나를 미워하겠지. 아니면 그냥 평소랑 똑같을까. 너는 살아있으니까? 네가 미워. 왜 나를 너처럼 만들어버렸어? 내가 사랑스러운 것처럼 굴었잖아. 내가 사랑받아도 괜찮을지 모른다고 생각하게 만들었잖아. 그런데 왜, 내게 행복을 맛보여줬어, 이렇게 진창으로 처박을 걸. 그런데 있잖아, 뭐가 제일 화나는지 알아, 토비오? 이 지옥에 너랑 내가 같이 있다는 사실이야. 우리는 영원히 함께일 거야. 그것이 평행선이든, 교차선이든, 우리는 끝까지 서로를 미워하고, 서로를 갈망하고, 서로를 잊지 못할 거야. 너는 나를 사랑해버렸고, 너는 내 무너진 우주의 유일신이기에. 내 손에 킨다이치군이 끌려온 길대로 검붉은 자국이 남았다. 그 자국을 따라 네가 천천히 걸어온다. 쇼요의 앞에 선 토비오는 시체엔 눈길도 주지 않은 채 제 뺨을 어루만진다. 여전히 크고, 따뜻하고, 조금이라도 세게 쥐면 제 뺨이 부서지는 양 조심스러운 손길로. 그 손길에 쇼요는 깨닫고야 만다. 우리는 헤어질 수 없어. 나는 네 온기를 잃을 수 없고, 너는 내 숨을 앗아갈 수 없다. 죽음으로서의 탈출은 우리 둘 중 누구에게도 허락되지 않았다. 그렇다면 같이 갈게. 이 지독한 밤의 길이 어디까지 이어질지 모르지만, 같이 가자.

 

 

왜 그랬어.

살아있으면, 되었잖아, 토비오군?

 

 

네 말대로 우리, 살아 있으니까.

**Author's Note:**

> 얼마 전 혼자 깨작깨작 만든 마피아au가 있는데, 거기서 나올 예정이었던 카게히나였습니다.
> 
> 여기에선 아직 언급되지 않았습니다만 쿠니미의 뒤에는 행동을 지시한 누군가가 있었습니다.
> 
> 그나저나 이것도 꾸금이라고 가져오는 저.. 죄송합니다 률님. 앵슷이라도 마음에 드셨기를 바랍니다 (도자게를 올린다)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \+ 제목을 수정하려고 했지만, 도무지 마땅한 제목이 생각나지 않아 덧붙여둡니다.
> 
> 이 글의 제목은 쏜애플의 '살아있는 너의 밤' 에서 따온 제목이었습니다. 이 제목을 남겨둔다고 제가 쏜애플 보컬 윤성현 씨의 '자궁냄새' 발언을 지지하지 않는다는 점을 분명히 하고 싶습니다. 적당한 제목이 생각날 시에 이 글의 제목은 바뀔 예정이며, 이 덧붙이는 글도 지워집니다.


End file.
